A Cross Between Reality
by Redsparrow3
Summary: When The Doctor destroys the space, time, reality continuum and several different characters fall out of the sky and down to Earth, what will these characters plus two OCs be able to do to set things right again? (One of our older stories, the writing quality is pretty bad on this one.)
1. Big Hairy Men

Authors Note: This is a multiple chapter story written by Banana Boat and Myself, Redsparrow3. We sreally hope you enjoy it so read on!

Sincerely, Redsparrow3 and Banana Boat

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters in the story other than our OCs Emily and Micky.

XXXX

The Doctors POV

Today was the weirdest day. It started when I found something wrong with the TARDIS. It was rocking around like a rocking horse when I wanted to go to a certain place and time. So I went below the main controls to find the source of the problem. I started to mess around with some of the wires. I think I might have done something very wrong because the TARDIS started to go all funny and made lots of loud noises that I had never heard before. It started to spin and I was being knocked around everywhere.

When the spinning and knocking stopped, I stepped out of the TARDIS feeling dizzy and landed on some soft grass. I looked around at my surroundings. On my left I saw a big church and on the other side of me was a park with some kids playing soccer. _Well at least I know I'm definitely on earth._ Looking around closer I realised that there was a peculiar red-ish colour to the sky. _That shouldn't be_ _like that_ I thought to myself as I stepped forward, still staring at the sky. Lifting my hand up to my face to shield my eyes from the sun, I gasped as the sky opened up a bit like a small black hole and out came a pixelated girl who was tumbling to the ground.

She landed right next to me on my right. "Who are you?" I asked slowly.

"Pixel Chix and where have you been?" the girl answered in a very whiney voice.

"Why are you so pixelated?"

"I don't know but my name is PIXEL chix not NON-PIXEL chix. Where am I anyway?"

"Earth…."

I slapped my forehead, realising that I had destroyed the space/ time /reality continuum.

XXXX

Micky's POV:

Ok, so weirdest day of my life and I may as well start at the beginning…

My friend Emily and I had just eaten lunch at our favourite café and walking down the street to the park we saw the strangest thing, a pixelated girl falling from the sky. The pixelated girl then had a conversation with this man who looked around his late twenties but seemed to have a look of knowledge, or something around him. Emily and I watched the two talking from across the street, trying not to look suspicious we pretended we were deep in conversation with each other occasionally looking over at the two. After a few exchanged words the man turned several shades of white and slapped his forehead, Emily said it sounded like he muttered something about space time and reality continuums, we were creped out. Even if Emily had miss heard him, the girl did not belong here, not on earth and not in this world. She was pixelated for peats sake. We decided to go talk to them.

XXXX

Emily's POV

Micky and I walked over to the man and the weird pixelated girl. Our plan was to talk to them and find out why this girl was here in the 3D world, not the 2D world where she obviously belonged. The girl and man were in mid conversation when I asked "can we help you in any way?"

The man talked next. "I think I ripped a hole in space, time and reality by playing with the TARDIS's wiring."

"Well that was smart" I put in.

I turned to micky who looked really confused. Probably the fact that she didn't seem to understand about ripping holes in space.

"It's the doctor from Doctor Who." I said to micky who now understood.

Micky turned to the girl and said "You're a Pixel Chix. I had one of you when I was younger"

"yeah I am' the Pixel Chix answered. "You have a problem with that?"

"No" I said. "But you were really annoying when you always said _'Where have you been?"" _I stated, mimicking her whiney voice.

The Doctor and Micky laughed at my impersonation of the annoying Pixel Chix.

"Whatev-"the Pixel Chix remark was cut short when someone suddenly fell on her face.

"Where's Harry?" the big hairy man asked confused.

XXXX

Authors Note: Any guesses as to who the big hairy man is? A free invisible carrot to all correct answers! This first chapter was fun to write and we hope you enjoyed it too. More chapters to come and certainly don't forget to review.

Review everyone =)

Sincerely, Redsparrow3 and Banana Boat


	2. Brains and Flying yellow things

Authors Note: This story is so fun to write and we hope you enjoy reading this chapter =)

Read on!

Sincerely, Redsparrow3 and Banana Boat =)

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters in this story other than our OCs

XXXX

Hagrid's POV:

Today was quite unlike any other, I was in the middle of giving my second lesson of the day at Hogwarts when the ground suddenly began to open up right beneath me. Harry Potter reached out to grab my hand but it was too late, I was sucked down into the ground… and out into the open sky. I then started to fall at an increasingly fast rate from the middle of the sky. I started to wonder where on Earth Harry was, he was there and well now he aint. My long fall then came to an end, but it was surprisingly a softer landing than expected. I looked up and saw three other people surrounding me grinning, feeling quite confused and my mind still on Harry Potter I asked where he was.

"Well I know that's Hagrid from Harry Potter" the brown haired girl **(Emily)** said. "Only a douche wouldn't know that"

Just then the blonde haired girl **(Micky)** ran right up to me screaming THANK YOU! She came and gave me a really big hug. She didn't let go for a very long time. It scared me.

After she let go I got up and when I looked down, I saw a flat black and white girl with two giant crosses for eyes.

"I am so sorry" I said really quickly to the motionless girl.

The young man quickly put in. "No, no, no. Thank you! She was worse than the Darleks."

"The what?" I asked in confusion.

"A story for another time" the man muttered.

The grateful trio then introduced themselves, I learnt that the blonde, and slightly creepy one who I have gotten used to is called Micky, the young man that mentioned the Darleks is called 'The Doctor' and the dark haired girl who seemed extremely smart for her age is called Emily.

The three then informed me of the situation, and 'The Doctor' was looking a slight bit sheepish about the situation.

I looked up at the sky, because that's where they said the characters were coming from. When I did, I saw lots of yellow things with eyes falling down from the sky above us. Everyone else wondered what I was looking at and looked up as well.

"Minions!" Micky shouted.

"Run for cover!" the Doctor shouted over the top of her.

Emily, Micky, The Doctor and I ran under the cover of the church and watched all the minions fall down onto the ground.

After a minute the yellow minions stopped falling, and we walked out from under the cover.

Then I heard girlish screaming coming from above. I looked up, again, and saw a man with a giant nose falling directly for The Doctor. He quickly moved to the side and the man landed with a big thud!

XXXX

Gru's POV:

My minions and I were testing out our new hover craft when it suddenly disappeared and we began falling, the place of which we were falling into looked different to where we just were, as if it were a clearer picture. I am not sure how to explain it. Suddenly the realisation of falling overwhelmed me and I began to scream. It sounded really manly. I looked down to see that my minions had arranged themselves in a way that would give me an incredibly soft landing, I thanked my lucky stars. But then just as I was going to land they all moved to the side, including the newly appeared man wearing what looked like an old fashioned bow tie _what terrible taste_ I thought to myself. THUD! I landed.

I rubbed my sore hippopotamus as the earlier events of today were clearly explained to me by the man that called himself The Doctor. The Doctor's speech impressed me and even gave me some ideas for my world domination schemes.

XXXX

The Doctors POV:

This man Gru seemed extremely intelligent. I thought maybe he could help me with fixing my TARDIS. The little yellow things people are calling 'minions' had all run off too Micky, who was patting one of them on the head like it was some kind of dog or animal. I take a quick look at Hagrid and Emily. They exchanged glances, and then look at Micky again with a concerned kind of look on their faces.

I looked back at Micky, who now had her IPod out and was taking photos of each of the minions. They all seemed to love her.

Then there was a flash of light that made Gru jump right into Hagrids arms. One of the black holes looking things started to open on Mickys' IPod, and then out came a zombie with a hat like the ones that garden gnomes wear.

"Brains…." The little zombie said in a soft, small voice.

"It's Doug! From Zombie Farm! He's my favourite zombie ever!" Emily started to squeal and ran up to him.

"Brains…" Doug said again.

XXXX

Doug's POV:

Brains…..

XXXX

Authors Note: Tehe! We hope you absolutely loved reading this chapter as much as we did writing it!

Please, everyone review. We cannot possibly know if you like this story if you don't review it.

Please review, and have a nice day!

Sincerely, Redsparrow3 and Banana Boat =)


	3. Familiar Faces

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed it's really helpful to us =)

Sincerely, Redsparrow3 and Banana Boat

XXXX

Luke Triton's POV:

The Professor, Clive and I were at the park, fresh air blowing all around us. The Professor was sitting on the old wooden bench under the trees, reading a book while I was on the swing and Clive was lying on the lush green grass with his eyes closed. Grinning, I hopped of the swing and walked over to Clive, I sat down near his head, I watched as his chest slowly rose and fell again. After a few minutes of watching Clive sleep, I decided that we would get the most out of this trip to the park if we were actually on the playground and so I woke him. Clive's eyes flittered open and he scowled as he saw my face right next to his "Luke, did you have to wake me?" he asks me.

"Yes! You are so boring, Clive" I said whining, this made Clive laugh.

"Boring you say?" he asked me cheekily.

I had seen that face before, once just before I had a pie thrown at my face, by Clive… at my birthday. He meant well I think to myself with a grin.

"Yes" I say "Boring!"

Clive leaped up, pulling me up too; he began to give me the fastest whizzy EVER! Even faster than the whizzy my dad gave me that time.

"Be careful, boys" I hear The Professor call out, just before Clive's grip on me slipped and I went flying.

"LUKE!" I hear Clive scream out, just before everything disappeared.

XXXX

Clive's POV:

I am terrified.

Luke, The Professor and I are falling from the middle of the sky. I don't know how and I don't know why, but it's scary.

I can hear my own whimpering over the sound of the wind whipping against my ears.

"There are yellow things down there" I hear Luke scream out and I look down, I see two girls who look awfully familiar.

We land.

XXXX

Emily's POV:

Micky and I were standing with Doug, watching him roam around with his lifeless walk.

"Three more!" The Doctor called out, as he pointed to the sky. I looked up.

"Oh no…." I muttered to Micky. "It's Clive"

Micky looked up and saw Clive, Professor Layton and Luke falling. She gave me a little smirk on the side of her face.

Last time I saw Clive was when Micky and I were reading his diary. That got awkward real fast, and I have no idea what will happen this time.

When I looked back at Micky, she was waving while making really large circles with both arms at the three. I lightly slapped my forehead with my hand. This wasn't going to end well. I could tell.

Clive, Professor Layton and Luke landed on a bouncy castle nearby, which was lucky; although I was kind of hoping that Clive would land flat and face first on the concrete.

They bounced off the bouncy castle and started heading towards us, which was convenient, considering that's probably where they should be going.

Luke ran straight up to the minions and Gru who were, at that moment, making a new plan to become the best evil genius the universe had ever seen.

The Doctor had started working on the TARDIS, which Professor Layton was walking up to now; probably thinking it _**was**_ a police box.

Clive was walking up to me with what to me looked like an evil grin. I turned quickly and power walked straight across the park, through a kid's soccer game and straight into the girl's bathroom, where, obviously, he couldn't go.

XXXX

Micky's POV:

I smirked as I watched Emily turn away from Clive and practically run into the girl's bathroom.

"So Clive, how have you been?" I asked the boy who stood in front of me.

"Uhh… Good I guess…" he replied "Except for the fact that I just fell from the sky!" I laughed at Clive's outburst and explained the situation to him.

"This is really weird" he said to me, and I grinned as I realised he was confused.

Hearing Clive chuckle I turned around, Emily stood there staring Clive down.

XXXX

Hagrids POV:

These minions were like no other creature I had ever seen before, and I once saw a Breadigon (Unicorn/dragon/fruit toast). I tested the minions all in different ways. Some I poked to see if they were vicious and others I threw high into the sky to see if they could fly.

I think some might have died...

XXXX

Gru's POV:

The Doctor, The Professor and I are discussing the TARDIS but none of us know how to fix it or even what's wrong with it. Looking over to where Hagrid and Luke are playing with my minions I realise that at least ten of them are missing…

XXXX

Professor's POV:

The Doctor explained to me that he ripped a hole in the space, time, and reality continuum. I look over to where Clive is standing and I shake my head. Excusing myself from the discussion I walk over to Clive and the two girls. "Clive" I say while standing behind him,

"Yes Professor?" Clive asks turning around.

"Don't annoy the girls, Clive" I say to him sternly.

"Yeah, Clive" the dark haired girl (**Emily**) says, and I shake my head at Clive when he pokes his tongue out at her.

"Now Clive that is very ungentle man like" I scold.

"But Professor" Clive whines "She started it"

"A gentle man never makes a scene in public my boy" I say.

"Oh it's quite all right" the blond haired girl (**Micky**) tells me smiling "Emily and Clive just need to grow up" she continues referring to the dark haired girl and Clive.

I give Clive a stern look before heading back over to Gru and The Doctor, Emily followed me.

"LOOK UP!" I hear Luke yell out and looking up I realise that this may be the biggest adventure that Luke and I have ever been on.

XXXX

Luke's POV:

"LOOK UP!" I scream at the top of my lungs, as I ran under the shelter.

There was a big blue thing falling from the sky, exactly where Clive, the Professor and I had fallen from. As the blue thing got closer, it started to take shape as a man with a really big blue head. His arms were flying around violently, as if he was trying to fly like a bird. It looked quite funny.

He got closer and closer to the ground, and you could tell he was going to land on his head.

He did.

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

As his head hit the ground, it exploded and yellow stuff went flying everywhere. It went all over me, Clive, Micky and the minions.

Just then, Emily, Doctor, Gru and the Professor came out of the TARDIS.

"Ewwwww!" Emily screamed. She ran up to Clive and laughed right into his face. Clive tried to hug her to get the yellow stuff on her, but she was just too skilled **(Emily wrote that)**. "Well that was Megamind…" she muttered.

The Doctor and Professor then came over to Clive, Micky and I to clean us up with a hose he had produced from the police box and Gru went over to the minions.

XXXX

Authors Note: Yeah gross but we bet you didn't see that coming! Megamind is a giant pimple head hahaha! We hope you loved this chapter and review it too!

Have a nice day and an invisible and delicious cupcake if you review!

Sincerely, Redsparrow3 and Banana Boat =)


	4. Whizzys

Authors Note:

Hey everyone!

Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review =)

Sincerely, Redsparrow3 and Banana Boat

XXXX

Doctor:

Micky, Luke and Clive are all cleaned up now but Clive continues to have a scowl on his face. I don't think he likes the Emily girl that much.

So many people have fallen from the sky now and I am very annoyed with myself that I still have to fix the TARDIS. Gru and The Professor (who has recently told me that he would prefer I called him Layton) have come up with numerous ideas of which none seem the least bit possible. For instance, Gru suggested that we blow up the TARDIS and then we would all be returned to our rightful place. Layton then reminded him that even if it did work there would also be a chance that we would be dead. I had to agree with Layton there. It feels as if were missing something. The kids, Doug, the minions and Hagrid are now further down the pavement and I see Layton smile as we watch Clive give the minions super-fast whizzys.

"Be careful" Layton calls out to the kids and they all give him the thumbs up, even Hagrid.

XXXX

Micky's POV:

Emily and I start laughing our heads off as Hagrid walks over to Clive and asks if he can have a whizzy, you can literally see Clive's face turn pale.

"Just joking with ya, lad" Hagrid says with a hearty laugh and the colour returns to Clive's face and he grins.

"I knew that" Clive says.

Emily and I sit down to watch Clive give each individual minion a whizzy then give Luke about ten. When he finished he came over and sat down next to Emily looking more than slightly tipsy from all the spinning, Emily gets up and moves to the other side of me. I look from Emily to Clive to Emily again and I laugh.

XXXX

Emily's POV:

I moved away from Clive because I loathe him. This made Micky laugh. I looked over to Clive and glared at him and I swear his face fell for just a second. Micky then got up and so did Clive, Clive stuck his hand out to me to help me up; I stared at him like his hand was poisoned.

"Would you like a whizzy" he asked genuinely.

"When pigs fly" I retorted.

Micky gave me a disgusted look and shook her head.

I then realised that no characters had fallen from the sky in the past hour. This was slightly boring.

I thought maybe the Doctor has fixed the TARDIS, when I saw a dark shape emerge from the clouds. It was holding a pig.

This was bad.

Micky started jumping up and down in excitement while clapping her hands together repeatedly.

"Whizzy time!" micky exclaimed too happily.

Clive started to come closer to me. I moved backwards. That's when the dark figure landed in the tree, striking a triumphant pose.

"I got the pig!" we all turned to look at the figure. He swore. "Where am I?"

"O-M-G!" We all turned to look at Gru. We gave him a look with raised eyebrows.

He started to run up to the figure, screaming in a very girly voice.

"Captain Jack Sparrow! I am your biggest fan!" Gru cried.

"Are you the guy sending me all those fan letters? Gru, I think his name is…"

"O-M-F-G! He knows my name!"

Gru sighs, putting his hand up to his forehead. He then faints and Hagrid only just misses him. I think he's unconscious as well now.

Jack walks over to the Doctor. Clive walks up to me.

"Time for a whizzy!" he said in my face.

I gave him a smirk.  
>"Pigs aren't flying anymore, sweetheart"<p>

I say and walk off.

I go up to Micky and put my hand up for a high five.

She stares at it.

"Don't leave me hanging!"

Micky stared at my hand some more. She shook her head and pushed me towards Clive. I groaned. Why? I think to myself.

Before I know it Clive had grabbed my hands and I was lifting off the ground. I had a spaz attack right then.

I kicked him really hard.

He drops to the ground.

"Why can't we be friends?" he asked

XXXX

Clive's POV:

She kicked me and it hurt.

I fell to the floor rapidly.

"Why can't we be friends?" I ask her.

Her answer was "Because I don't like you."

It was as simple as that.

I felt my face fall.

"Is your face not locked into place, or something?" she asked rudely and walked off. I think she thought she was leaving me to die.

XXXX

Authors note:

Redsparrow3: Don't worry Clive's all good. I don't think Banana Boat will ever like him though.

Hope you liked this chapter because we had fun writing it =)

Don't forget to review

Sincerely, Redsparrow3 and Banana Boat


	5. Swords And Pigs

Authors Note:

Read on and review!

Sincerely, Redsparrow3 and Banana Boat

Luke's POV:

I watched as the adults discussed boring matters over by the police box which I think is called a TARDIS in this world…

I watch as the minions and Doug the zombie chase each other around and around in circles and I see Clive laying on the ground and Emily walks off on him, as Micky bobs down next to Clive.

Micky gives Clive her hand, a jungle of fluro bracelets jingle like bells around her arm as she pulls him to his feet.

I look to where Emily is and I see her playing with Doug and the minions, I focus my attention back on Clive and Micky and it looks as if she is talking to him sternly, I see Clive shrugging his shoulders and Micky gives him a hug patting his back softly. Then Clive looks like he's going to cry and I look away because I feel kind of awkward watching.

I sigh deeply and look up to the sky and I see a small boy falling from the sky.

I catch him.

XXXX

Jack's POV:

I let the pig go after being told it might be a while until I get back home to my own world, I watched sadly as the pig trotted slowly away.

I wave sadly. I never knew I would have such feelings for a pig. I was disappointed in myself.

I then heard the short blue capped boy scream "I caught someone!"

"Its Linkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk" shouts the blonde girl to the boy.

"What the !#$% is a Linkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk?" The Boy screams back.

"Language, my BOY!" Layton screams at the boy.

The blue capped boy blushes and looks at the floor. He puts the green thing he's holding down.

"Sorry, Professor" I only just hear him apologise.

XXXX

Emily's POV:

I walk behind Clive and Micky as they come up to Luke and Link from the Legend of Zelda.

I was still smiling from when I kicked Clive. It was totally worth a LOL and a high five. Micky's loss.

I go up to Link and ask him "Killed many chickens lately?"

He didn't respond. Instead he ran up to Layton and started to run circles around him, his shield held up as if protecting him.

Everyone had their head cocked to the side in confusion. I raised my eyebrow, slowly.

Even Micky looked confused, and she's one weeeeird child.

But it's not as weird as what's to come.

XXXX

Gru's POV:

I woke up to my minions and that zombie jumping on my well 'toned' stomach.

"GET OFF" I shouted in my thick, manly accent.

The zombie, Doug, ran off in a lifeless fashion and my minions help me up with an apologetic expression on their faces. I look around and see a green hatted boy running around Layton.

"What the…?" I mumble, rubbing the back of my head.

Still looking around my gaze stops as I see him.

"O-M-G" I scream manly and I suddenly black out… again.

XXXX

Micky's POV:

Link was acting as if the professor was princess Zelda or something… LOL!

I tell Clive this but he's staring at Emily, I smile.

Emily is looking over at Gru and I laugh as I see the big nosed man stand up and then faint again when he see Jack Sparrow.

Everyone is staring at Link still, and so I take the chance that I have to try and help Clive.

"Clive" I whisper shaking his arm roughly.

"What?" he replies, slowly looking away from Emily, he was entranced.

"Come with me" I say and I pull him towards Emily.

XXXX

Clive's POV:

Micky stands me in front of Emily and I grin, Emily screws up her face and I look at the ground.

"C'mon you two!" Micky says pushing me towards Emily.

"P O, Micky" Emily says and Micky pushes me closer.

"You guys are going to get along ok, work it out" Micky says and walks off to Luke.

I look uncomfortably at the ground and Emily speaks up.

"We are _never_ going to get along, Clive" she says before walking off.

I bite my lip and jog over to Micky.

"Is everything sorted?" Micky asks me brightly.

"Not exactly" I say just before I hear Luke scream

"INCOMING".

XXXX

Authors Note:

Two boys are falling from the sky, any guesses as who they are?

One has raven hair and chocolate brown eyes and the other has blonde unruly hair.

Invisible choc chip cookies to correct answers!

Sincerely, Redsparrow3 and Banana Boat


	6. Pineapples and Short Shorts

Authors Note: Ahh… sadly no one got any invisible choc chip cookies, but if you review this chapter you will get one anyway otherwise these delicious cookies will go to waste =)

The two people are Wilbur and Lewis from Meet the Robinsons. If you have not seen the movie Meet the Robinsons you should! It is amazing ;)

Disclaimer: We do not own any characters or songs mentioned or used in this Fan Fiction

Sincerely, Redsparrow3 and Banana Boat

XXXX

Wilbur's POV:

I'm screaming my twelve year old fathers name in hope of a saviour

"LEWIS, LEWIS, LEWIS, LEWIS, PINAPPLES!"

"What?" I hear him reply confused and I look over to him grinning.

"We have an ISSUE" I reply, my voice rising at the end of my sentence as I look over to the smashed invention sprawled across the floor and a purple grey coloured smoke rising from it. Lewis' face turns a deep red.

"What. Did. You. Do?" each word comes out of Lewis' mouth as if each were a separate sentence.  
>"That" I say "Is an excellent question" and my face goes a sheepish colour as I realise my trademark comeback has slipped out once again.<p>

"That stuff is toxic; it makes you act really loopy. WILBUR ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!" He yells at me and we both yelp as the ground is suddenly torn apart right beneath our feet.

We are suddenly falling; I see a young boy and a whole group of people gathered beneath us. To the left I see some pink unicorns… am I hallucinating.

"INCOMING!" the boy screams out and everyone looks up. The unicorns gallop away.

XXXX

Doctors POV:

Everyone is now concentrating on the new people falling from the sky. I am looking at the sky for a different reason. I don't know if anyone else has noticed, but the sky had changed to a very funny peach sort of colour. That can't be a very good sign.

I started to doubt myself at that point. I don't think I will ever get this fixed. The universe will get ripped apart and for the millionth time it's my fault.

But there's nothing I can do now, unless I can find someone else just as smart as myself…..two of me would be great. No one here can help. They have done too much.

I look at the characters falling. They look like young boys aged about 13. One was screaming so high pitched I think my ears popped and the other looked sort of drunk like. I'm not sure who these people are, but I hope they are able to help.

XXXX

Micky's POV:

I realise that the two boys are Wilbur and Lewis from Meet the Robinsons and everyone watches as they drop perfectly into Hagrid's outstretched arms. The minions, Doug, Jack and the professor have all moved in towards Hagrid and the boys while Luke, Emily ,Clive and I watch them. This happens while Link runs around the professor, Gru lies on the ground and the Doctor stares up at the sky.

Lewis jumps out of Hagrids arms and looks up at him slightly taken aback by the man's height

"T-t- thanks" he mumbles to Hagrid.

"Oh you're welcome, boy" Hagrid replies.

"M- My name is Lewis, sir" Lewis stutters smiling realising just how many different people are watching him.

"And that is Wilbur" he say pointing at Wilbur who lay motionless in Hagrids arms.

"Is Wilbur alright?" Layton asks stepping towards Lewis.

"I'm not su…" Lewis is cut of when Wilbur jumps out of Hagrids arms and wraps his arms tightly around the small blonde's waist and swings him around in a hug.

"Put me down, Wilbur" Lewis manages to choke out and Wilbur drops him instantly. The raven haired boy then waltzes over to Luke, Clive, Emily and I.

Luke runs over to the professor and hides behind him; Clive, Emily and I take a big step backwards from Wilbur.

"Wilbur?" I ask.

"Yes pineapple?"

"You don't look too good" I say sternly.

"I see giant mash potatoes and rainbow unicorns. WEEEEEEEEE!" he announces grinning.

XXXX

Emily's POV:

What a weirdo. I think he might be a little bit over high. I think if I called the police, he would get arrested. But I think I left my phone at home. Sad face. I think I have been texting too much. I think I've been thinking too much….

But anyway, this guy is high. DUH. He suddenly starts to waltz towards me with this giant grin on his face. I took a couple of the giant-est steps you have ever seen away from him. He gets closer and closer and I'm pretty much running backwards at this point. Mental note for next time: Sometimes hockey practise does come in handy, especially when a creepy, high guy is walking towards you really fast and you don't want to turn your back….. Just in case.

Eventually I'm back up into a wall. I try to move but he corners me. Oh gosh…..

He randomly started singing the sponge bob theme song.

"_Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? Sponge Bob Square Pants!"_

He is singing so loud I think China could hear.

"_If nautical nonsense be something you wish. Sponge Bob Square Pants, then drop on the deck and flop like a fish!"_

He had his eyes closed now and I quickly snuck past him.

In mid-sentence he stopped sing and turned slowly towards me. I was freaking out twice as much now. Maybe I shouldn't have snuck past. He started charging towards me. I closed my eyes, as he charged right past me.

I turned and saw that he was right in Lewis's face.

"Lewis, you are my father"

That's what Wilbur said into Lewis's face.

I tried to hide a smile.

XXXX

Clive's POV:

I am afraid of this strange raven haired boy and I keep wincing every time it looks like he may run into Emily and Emily seems to have made her way into the middle of the circle that we have absentmindedly formed around Wilbur.

Wilbur suddenly runs over to the professor and screams at the top of his lungs

"_I wear short shorts!" _

I watch as everyone's hands fly up to their ears and as Luke whimpers behind the professor.

The blonde haired boy, Lewis, is over by the Doctor talking and the Doctor's glum expression seems to be brightening with every word the small child says.

Wilbur suddenly charges past Emily and I wince, Wilbur continues charging forward and stops right in from of me

He grins and turns around, slowly walking towards the middle of the circle.

"_All eyes on me it the centre of the ring, just like a circus" _He squeals, I hear Micky groan and I see her turn to look at me.

"When will this agonising torture end?"

"_I've got the moooooves I got the moves like Jagger"_

I see Hagrid and Jack start dancing to the boys terribly off key singing.

"Awkward" Micky and I say in unison.

XXXX

Authors Note:

This will probably be all of the characters in this story but this story is not finished yet!

I mean they haven't even got home yet, right?

Review everyone =)

Sincerely, Redsparrow3 and Banana Boat

Wilbur: _Id catch a grenade for you… ;)_

All: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	7. Goodbye Butterfly

Authors Note:

Hey everyone, this is the last chapter and thanks to everyone who has been reviewing ;)

Enjoy :)

Sincerely, Redsparrow3 and Banana Boat

XXXX

Lewis's POV:

The Doctor has informed me on the situation and I have been telling him about my ideas on the subject. The Doctor seems very pleased about it and so he takes me over to the blue police box. We step inside and it's bigger on the inside than the outside, I stare with my mouth open. The Doctor tells me it's not a police box, it's a TARDIS and to close my mouth. I do as I'm told. I think the TARDIS is a scientific breakthrough. The Doctor starts to chat away to me like I'm supposed to understand. I tell him to slow down, and he starts to talk in a simpler type of terms I could understand.

After he explained the mechanics of the TARDIS, we began to work on putting the space time and reality continuum back together again. We went below the decks of the TARDIS and worked really hard. It kept blowing up in our faces and screeching really loudly. I know that this was going to be a long day and really hard work.

XXXX

Luke's POV:

The crazy raven haired boy called Wilbur, I think it was, is still running wildly back and forth between us. Emily is still standing in the middle of the circle and I can see her slowly backing over to where Micky and Clive stand, she looks petrified.

I am still cowering behind the professor and I don't feel like I'm living up to my gentleman standards, if I was a true gentleman like the professor I wouldn't be cowering, I would be standing tall, and so that is what I do. I get up and stride over to the Wilbur boy and tell him to calm down, he grins a loopy grin then sprints over to Emily.

"DANCE WITH ME!" he yells and grabs Emily's hands then pulls her into the very middle of the circle, spinning her around and around, her face is pale and it looks like she might be sick.

"If you were a gentleman you would let her go" I say firmly, glaring at Wilbur, Wilbur suddenly lets go which sends Emily flying into Clive and Clive grips her shoulders in an effort to steady her.

"But I don't want to be a chicken, Mr Postman" Wilbur cried out, sinking to the ground and looking up at me with big eyes.

"Umm… yeah…"

XXXX

Emily's POV:

I feel soooooo recurring sick. I went flying into Clive just before and accidently kicked him in the balls. I felt really tipsy, and when Clive tried to hold me up I kicked him again, just to teach him a lesson in….something. Now he was on the floor again and I was laughing so hard I fell to the floor as well.

When I was finished I got up and Micky gave me ANOTHER disappointed look. I was getting no high five. DISAPPOINTED! If it was any other guy she would be on the floor with me laughing as well. Oh well. I'll find someone else who has the same humour level as me.

I saw Luke trying to have a decent conservation with Wilbur. It wasn't really working too well. Wilbur looked really helpless. I have a little feeling he might be on drugs… he is definitely higher than the clouds could even dream of being.

Just then a big strike of lighting came right before my eyes. It was huge and purple. It almost got Clive on the head. I wish it had and his head exploded and bits of it went everywhere. That would be amazing. But unfortunately it didn't.

XXXX

Mickys POV:

There was a giant purple lightning strike and it scared me half to death, everyone including Wilbur was silent, our mouth as wide as the moon.

Once I had calmed myself I helped Clive to his feet and he mumbled his thankyous, he was still upset about Emily kicking him and seeing as she kicked him twice for good measure he was probably still in pain too.

Suddenly Lewis and the Doctor came sprinting out of the TARDIS, which surprised me seeing as I didn't even realise they had gone in there, it's fixed they said smiling and started doing what looked like an extremely uncoordinated happy dance.

Emily was grinning "Does this mean everyone is going to go home?" she asked the Doctor.

"I would think so" he replied.

"Get your ass back home!" Emily sang to Wilbur with a snap of her fingers and with Wilbur's last word being "Pineapple?" Lewis and Wilbur disappeared from sight, just like that.

"Good riddance." Emily shouted triumphantly.

Soon everyone was disappearing, Link and the minions, as well as Doug mumbling about brains, Jack swinging his sword around probably thinking about all of the glorious treasures to be found, Gru fast asleep and Hagrid waving, all gone.

Clive turned to me and smiled "Well I guess this is goodbye, well for now anyway."

"Yeah until next time, Clive." I whisper sadly, it was surely going to be quieter without him and I would miss that.

"I'll see you soon!" he said smiling more now.

"I know, and you'll be able to see Emily too!" I grinned and he looked over to her smiling, she was saying her goodbyes to Luke and the Professor.

"Until next time!" Luke shouted over to me and I smiled.

Then they were gone.

Emily and I walked over to the Doctor.

XXXX

The Doctor's POV:

Emily and Micky walked over to me after they had said good bye to everyone. We really had grown quite close in the last 2 hours.

"So that's everybody gone." Micky said with a sad smile.

"Guess so." Emily answered with a little more enthusiasm.

"Well, I need to get going." I said to them stepping into the TARDIS.

"WAIT!" Emily screamed at me. "Can I have your autograph?" she said with a sweet smile while pushing a piece of paper and a black pen into my hand.

I gave her a smile back. "Sure."

I signed the paper and gave it back to her.

"Thanks!" she said back to me.

I turned and went into my TARDIS hoping that one day I just might see them again.

XXXX

**THEEEEEE ENDDDDDD!**

XXXX

Authors Note:

Uge: (oo-ge) Adjective. A word that means amazing yet ugly. _Yoda is very uge._ - A random word we made up in the making of this chapter.

So everyone did you like the story?

Please review :)

Sincerely, Redsparrow3 and Banana Boat


End file.
